The Lord of the Stick
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: La era de los elfos está acabando, y su única solución es La Vara de la Verdad, el Rey de Kupa llegó a la solución para impedir una invasión a su reino: Matar al rey de los Elfos, utilizando a un guerrero en especial, el cual no sabían que había entablado una relación con el hijo del Rey. Basado en el AU The Stick Of Truth /SLASH/
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, de seguro ya me conocen, y para los que no, me llamo Alex, y compartiré cuenta con Resistance –aunque a nadie le importe y estoy seguro de ello- aun así, quisiera declarar que no intento hacer una parodia o adaptación de El Señor de los Anillos o Game of Thrones –si llega a coincidir con algo-así que espero y les agrade**

 _ **Resistance:**_ **no olvides el…**

 _ **Alex:**_ **sí, lo sé…**

 **[South park © Matt Stone & Trey Parker]**

* * *

En el reinado de Kupa Keep, existe un gran Rey que posee habilidades mágicas, que sabiamente las emplea en cuidar un artefacto creado por sus ancestros con el fin del poder y control total del universo: La Vara de la Verdad, fue llamada. Aunque por varios siglos fue codiciada por otras razas, Gigantes, Orcos, Trolls y finalmente Elfos oscuros, la vara era bien resguardada por los habitantes de Kupa. Pero algo tenía inquieto al Rey Mago, incomodando a sus escoltas y guardias

-¿Gran Rey?- llamó un rubio- Rey Mago...

-¿He? Dime, paladín

-lo hemos visto algo inquieto últimamente, ¿Vio algo en el pozo de la visión?

-es algo que no te incumbe

-oh, lo siento, señor. Pero como vi que...

-sí, cállate, Butters, estoy pensando

-de acuerdo, Señor

-¿Mi señor?- irrumpió en la sala del trono una rubia

-princesa Kenny, es necesario que hable con usted- la princesa asintió y ambos caminaron a los jardines- princesa. No he querido decir nada, pues temo de mi pueblo. Pero esto no será ignorado por ninguna cosa

-¿Qué sucede?

-la he traído al jardín del Pozo de la Visión porque temo que he visto algo

-¿De qué se trata?

-he predicho que dentro de 20 lunas, la gran guerra se incrementará, pues los elfos de Larion invadirán nuestro reino y harán posesión de La Vara

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, gordo?

-¡Hey, cuide sus palabras, zorra!... lo que haremos será esto...

2 habitantes de Kupa estaban caminando por entre jardines cubiertos por el manto nocturno salpicado de estrellas que brillaban tenuemente. La luna brillaba en el cielo y se reflejaba en el estanque, acompañado del resplandor que emitían las luciérnagas. Un guerrero azabache se detuvo cuando cruzaban por el arco de rosas, tomó las manos de la doncella que lo acompañaba entre las suyas y la miró directo a los ojos

-Wendy, eres la doncella más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer- dijo el de ojos azul ópalo

-gracias, yo he tenido suerte en que vinieras y por primera vez vernos

-he esperado este momento por muchos años... Wendy- dijo hincándose sobre una rodilla- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Stan, yo...-la doncella cubrió su boca y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el guerrero

-sabes que esto no puede ser

-¿Por qué no? Nos amamos y eso es lo que importa

-la princesa Kenny

-¿La princesa?

-ella desea estar contigo, y no quiero que ninguno de nosotros sufra algún daño por actuar de esta manera

-entonces escapemos

-¿A dónde iríamos?

-eso no importa, iré al fin del mundo contigo si es necesario

-de acuerdo, Stan. Me iré contigo- dijo acercándose al azabache y él la rodeó con sus brazos en señal de protección, pero alguien les había oído

En el otro lado de las tierras de Zaron, en lo profundo del más oscuro y frondoso bosque había otro reino. Las tierras de Larion eran gobernadas por un sabio elfo. el Rey tenía dentro de su linaje a su esposa, una elfa respetada por todos los habitantes de Larion, estricta pero cariñosa y protectora a su pueblo e hijos y 2 hijos; el mayor poseía el nombre de Kyle, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos como esmeraldas, seguro de sí mismo y muy inteligente, y el menor era Ike, había algo en él que era escondido del resto de los demás elfos, un secreto solo sabido por la familia real y era que el menor pertenecía a la raza de los Hombres, con quienes estaban en guerra. Ike tenía pelo azabache y ojos azul zafiro, era fuerte de espíritu y buen guardián.

El Rey se encontraba en un concilio secreto, al parecer algo se avecinaba, aunque trataba de ocultarlo con una futura ceremonia, la coronación de su hijo mayor

-la ceremonia entonces habrá de llevarse a cabo al inicio de _Súlimë_ \- habló el Rey

-su alteza- habló un miembro del concilio- sabemos que nos ha mandado llamar para un asunto importante, y no precisamente para hablar sobre la coronación de su hijo- el elfo castaño soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-La Vara de la Verdad

-¿Pasa algo con ella?

-nuestra era está terminando, y solo prevaleceremos si logramos tomarla de las manos de esos sucios humanos

-¿Y qué sugiere, majestad?

-no me gusta la idea de esto, ya tenemos bastantes problemas con los hombres, pero no nos queda otra opción

-lo escuchamos

-Kyle- llamó un azabache entrando a la pieza

-hola

-he escuchado como nuestro padre habla de tu coronación, parece muy agitado

-sí, no es nada extraño que actúe así, aunque tengo una corazonada. Un presentimiento de que algo saldrá mal

-tienes razón, aun así me parece que toma mucha importancia- dijo restando atención a lo que le había dicho su hermano

-las coronaciones son muy importantes en toda raza, Ike

-sigo pensando que es una simple celebración, como un cumpleaños

-¿Te parece algo muy simple, Ike?- habló un elfo entrando a la pieza

- _Adar_...

-no, padre, es solo que...

-no sabes lo que significa esta fecha. Es nombrar a aquel que llevará el peso de liderar a todo un reino, saber de todo sobre todo, no es tan sencillo como ser un guardián. El que compares el deber de ser Rey y el ser un guerrero es una total falta de respeto

-no era mi intención hacerlo...

-pero lo hiciste...-miró desafiante a su hijo antes de dar media vuelta- date prisa, Kyle. Los sastres comenzarán a trabajar en tu túnica y después practicarás tiro con arco

-sí, padre- se puso de pie y se marchó sin poder verle el rostro a su hermano

Caminó en silencio detrás de su padre durante unos cuantos minutos que para Kyle eran eternos hasta que su padre frenó de golpe provocando que chocara con él

-Kyle, quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí

-gracias- Gerald se volteó para ver a su hijo a la cara

-quiero que me prometas algo

-lo que sea, Ada

-que a pesar de estar en una profunda desesperación o al borde de la locura, nunca olvidarás que eres el Rey

-lo prometo- entonces su padre lo rodeó en un abrazo y Kyle correspondió

Llegaron al cuarto de Kyle, donde los sastres ya lo esperaban. Tomaron sus medidas y comenzaron a hacer el traje para el día de la coronación de Kyle. Después de entrenar con el arco, el príncipe elfo se dirigió a una parte alejada de su reino internándose en los espesos bosques hasta llegar a un pequeño manantial que según solo conocía él. Se sentó a la orilla del pequeño lago que había ahí y comenzó a cantar en su idioma, pero no sabía que a unos metros de él, un joven guerrero se encontraba explorando aquellos lugares. Atraído por el bello cantico, el guerrero llegó a un lugar que era iluminado por el sol vespertino y ahí sentado a los pies del agua visualizó a un elfo oscuro; preparó su espada desenvainándola poco a poco, cuando saltó para herir a aquel enemigo por la espalda, se sorprendió por la gran agilidad que tenía y rápidamente estaban frente a frente, espada contra espada

-no creas que puedes llegar y atacar a tu enemigo por la espalda sin que éste se dé cuenta. Eso es cobardía- dijo el elfo aplicando fuerza en la espada, entonces el guerrero se quedó sorprendido por la increíble belleza de ese elfo oscuro. El azabache hizo acción defensiva haciendo que su adversario diera un brinco hacia atrás

-no me considero cobarde si se trata de eliminar un enemigo

-aquí el enemigo eres tú, además me has atacado primero

-¿Eres uno de esos embusteros elfos oscuros?

-sí y no veo porque se me ha de ofender si yo no he hecho mal a nadie ni a nada

-pertenecer a esa raza te convierte en algo horrendo

-¿Te parezco horrendo? Ni siquiera me conoces, guerrero

-lo único que sé, es que no eres ni amable ni inofensivo- Kyle envainó su espada

-te han dado un concepto muy tonto y erróneo de mi raza. Los hombres son las verdaderas criaturas horrendas y peligrosas

-¿Cómo sabes?

-para empezar, sigues en guardia dispuesto a atacarme a pesar de ya haber guardado mi espada- el guerrero le miró con expresión seria y momentos después bajó su espada y la envainó- no tengo intenciones de matarte si tú tampoco planeas hacerme algún mal- se acercó al de ojos azul ópalo y le tendió la mano- soy Kyle

-Stan…- dijo estrechando su suave mano- ¿De dónde eres?, sé que eres de los bosques, pero no creo que de este, está muy solo

-me gusta la quietud y la soledad, vengo a este lugar a pensar en varias cosas

-¿Qué cosas exactamente?

-un guerrero curioso- dijo algo burlón

-solo quiero estar informado

-bien, vengo a pensar a dónde iré después del fin, también hago planes para tener cuidado de mi familia y cosas más personales

-todavía no me dices de dónde eres- el pelirrojo sonrió y regresó al pequeño lago donde metió sus pequeños pies

-no creo que deba confiar tanto en un hombre que sigue en duda de si matarme o no- Stan soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado del elfo

-vengo del otro lado de Zaron

-¿Qué parte?

-tú no me dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré

-como desees- dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el viento en la cara

-eres una criatura de pocas palabras, ¿No es así?

-puesto que casi no te conozco, no sé de qué planeas que conversemos y por la misma razón, no confío en ti

-bien, si es de esta forma en la que puedo conocerte mejor…- Kyle abrió sus ojos y lo miró- Soy Stan Marsh, vengo de Kupa Keep a explorar los bosques

-¿Kupa Keep has dicho?

-sí

-¿Sigues órdenes del mago culón?

-no del todo- Kyle se quedó callado- ¿De dónde eres tú?- en ese momento de improviso, el pelirrojo se lazó sobre él con una daga en la garganta

-¿Cómo sé que no has venido por órdenes del gordo?- dijo tomándolo de la garganta

-no sé de qué forma probarlo, pero te juro que mis intenciones aquí no son con el fin de encontrar una entrada o reino secreto, a parte que desde ya hace algún tiempo exploro distintos bosques

-¿Buscando?- preguntó aún encima de él

-nada en especial, solo hiervas u hojas que puedan servirle a mi madre. Es curandera- Kyle aflojó el agarre, luego se quitó encima de Stan y guardó su daga

-lo siento… siempre he sido inseguro

-sí, puedo notarlo- dijo frotándose el cuello

-soy Kyle Broflovski. Vengo del bosque de Larion

-¿Esa información es suficiente para comenzar a tener confianza entre nosotros?- el elfo asintió y ambos volvieron a sentarse con los pies en el agua

-y… ¿Te asocias mucho con el gordo?

-no, ni siquiera me habla…

-escuché que la princesa Kenny es una de las más bellas doncellas de Zaron, que puede superar la belleza élfica

-es… linda, sí… pero no creo que tanto como un elfo

-ah…

-siempre me dijeron que los elfos eran horribles, sin corazón y muy fríos

-ese gordo pendejo, siempre hablando a su favor

-¿Lo conoces?

-tuve la desgracia de toparme con él en uno de los concilios de mi padre. El culón aseguraba que era el más poderoso de todo Zaron, haciendo ver a las demás razas inferiores e inútiles y si alguien le pedía ayuda, pedía recompensa a cambio, era un total hijo de puta

-vaya… a mí me contaron que los elfos codiciaron La Vara de la Verdad y la robaron una noche a nuestro pueblo, de ahí comenzó la batalla

-sí, luego la tuvieron de regreso y aun así el gordo sigue con sus ataques

-me pregunto cuál será la historia verdadera de todo esto

-tienes razón. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, se hace tarde- dijo colocándose en pie

-¿Nos veremos otro día?

-¿Te parece pasado mañana?

-sí, en este mismo lugar

-por mí no hay problema

-hasta entonces- y finalmente se despidieron estrechando sus manos y cada quien tomó el camino a sus respectivos hogares

* * *

La princesa corrió por los largos pasillos junto con el fiel paladín hasta llegar a la sala del trono de Cartman. Al entrar, lo encontró pensando nuevamente, mientras que Butters le miraba con confusión y preocupación

-¿Y ahora qué carajos te pasa, gordo?

-revisé nuestros ejércitos para ese día. Aún nos vemos algo débiles

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el paladín

-sí

-Rey Mago- comenzó la princesa- creo que conozco la solución para esto

-¿Cuál?

-hay un hombre que es bueno en las artes marciales, y él ha entrenado a su hijo para que sea un gran guerrero y ese guerrero está entre los suyos, solo que como nunca sale de la galería de tiro con arco nunca lo ha visto en batalla, pero le aseguro que es muy bueno

-hummm… eso hay que verlo para creerlo

-entonces vaya esta tarde a la galería, siempre se queda cuando ya ha cerrado y todo para asegurarse de que las armas estén bien afiladas y los arcos en buenas condiciones

-está bien

En el cielo anaranjado el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y el Rey Mago llegó a las galerías de tiro con arco junto a la princesa y el paladín, ahí observaron a un joven entrenando con una espada, impresionándolo. Lo vigilaron durante media hora, hasta que el muchacho guardó la espada en la galería y la cerró. Cuando se dio vuelta para retirarse a su casa, vio frente a él al mago, la princesa y el paladín, el joven se inclinó ante la presencia del Rey

-Rey, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó inclinado con la mano en el pecho

-de hecho sí, necesito que te presentes con las tropas mañana a primera hora

-¿Por qué?

-tu entrenamiento va a comenzar

-¿E-entrenamiento?

-sí- contestó dándole la espalda

-o-oiga, perdón, pero nunca en mi vida se me ha pasado por la mente entrar en batalla

-a ti no. Pero tú has caído del cielo para mí, hasta presiento que serás más útil de lo que pareces. Además, si nunca se te ha pasado por la mente la guerra… ¿Por qué entrenas diariamente?

-….

-nos vemos mañana- fue lo último que dijo antes de levantar su vara y desaparecer junto a sus acompañantes

* * *

Kyle regresó a su reino y cuando entró a su palacio, un elfo rubio de cabello rozado se acercó a él rápidamente, cuando estuvo frente a él le hizo una reverencia

- _alatulya, cun Kyle_

 _-prestad, Chris?_

-su alteza lo ha estado buscando toda la tarde, temí que algo le hubiese pasado

-¿Por qué? estuve todo el tiempo en el reino

-le creo, mi señor. Pero no es a mí a quien debe convencer

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-está en el comedor, junto su madre y su hermano

-vale. Acompáñame

-sí, señor- ambos elfos se encaminaron al gran comedor, y al llegar, Kyle pudo apreciar el rostro no tan contento de su padre, mientras que su madre tenía rostro de alivio

- _Alla, nin Aran!_ \- dijo arrodillándose

 _-man agorel?_

-di un paseo por los bosques

-creí haberte dicho que no salgas del reino sin una escolta

-no fui tan lejos como para alterar a las tropas. Solo quería pasear solo y pensar

-eres el futuro rey, por lo tanto tienes que dejar de actuar como un niño y comenzar a interesarte por los problemas de tu pueblo

-¿Y no lo hago?- su padre le miró sin cambiar el semblante serio- Adar, todo el día estudio mi literatura, practico mi esgrima y arco, me encargo de supervisar que al reino entero no le falte nada, ¿No crees que merezco por lo menos una tarde de tranquilidad

-tú debes…-el Rey fue interrumpido por su esposa, que le tomó la mano y lo miró con tranquilidad

-Gerald, lo importante es que está aquí y a salvo- el Rey miró a su hijo nuevamente

-Kyle, ve a tu habitación. Mañana tendrás que madrugar

-sí, padre...-se acercó a su madre, se inclinó y besó su mano- _abarad, nin naneth_

 _-oltho vae, penneth-_ Kyle se retiró a su habitación donde lo esperaba Ike sentado sobre la cama

-¿Tú también vas a regañarme?

-no- dijo poniéndose de pie para dejar acostar a su hermano- pero mi padre tiene razón, no es bueno que desaparezcas así sin decir nada

-quería estar solo, no preocupar a todos

-lo sé, pero vas a ser Rey, y tienes que…

-de todo eso ya hablé con nuestro padre, no necesito que me regañes

-perdón…- Kyle sonrió y tomó el rostro de su hermano

-no, perdóname tú a mí, es la presión de ser Rey, será algo muy pesado… a veces quisiera cambiar papeles contigo

-tienes madera de líder más que yo. Yo llevaría a nuestro pueblo a la ruina- Ambos hermanos rieron

-ve a dormir, has de estar más cansado que yo

-vale

- _posto vae, toron_

-adiós- dijo sonriéndole, Kyle por supuesto le devolvió la sonrisa aunque sentía algo por dentro, un pensamiento que le decía que algo andaba mal

* * *

 **Ok, aquí termina el primer capítulo, y de verdad y de todo corazoncito espero que les haya gustado o de plano interesado la historia. Ojalá y no les moleste, pero iré usando algunas palabras en élfico del vocablo inventado por J. R. R. Tolkien y obviamente pondré la definición de estas al final de cada capítulo en el orden en que fueron usadas**

 _ ***Súlimë- Marzo (Referencia al inicio de la primavera)**_

 _ ***Adar- Padre**_

 _ ***Alatulya, cun Kyle- Bienvenido, príncipe Kyle**_

 _ ***Prestad, Chris?- ¿Hay problemas, Chris?**_

 _ ***Alla, nin Aran!- ¡Salve, mi rey!**_

 _ ***Man agorel?- ¿Qué has hecho?**_

 _ **-Abarad, naneth- Hasta mañana, madre**_

 _ ***Oltho vae, penneth- Hata mañana, pequeño**_

 _ ***Posto vae- Descansa bien**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex inside**_ **(bastante gay ¿No?)**

 **Muy buenos días, mi gente. He traído el segundo capítulo que creo yo será una historia ni tan corta ni tan larga.**

 **[Los personajes de este fanfic © Trey Parker y Matt Stone, en cuanto al idioma, bueno, eso es invento de J. R. R. Tolkien]**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 días del encuentro de Stan y Kyle, y esa misma tarde se encontrarían nuevamente. Kyle tenía los pies dentro del agua, moviéndolos mirando las pequeñas hondas que poco a poco se expandían hasta desaparecer, escuchó unos pasos tras de él, tomó su espada rápidamente y se puso en guardia, se sintió entonces aliviado al ver que se trataba de su humano amigo

-eres tú- suspiró guardando su espada

-¿Quién más habría de ser?

-un enemigo

-¿Ha venido alguien de Kupa Keep por estos bosques sin perderse y morir de hambre?

-entiendo tu punto- Stan sonrió- ven, sentémonos por aquí- dijo caminando hacia el agua, una vez que se encontraron sentados, Stan se animó a poner sus pies dentro del agua

-te encanta el agua

-demasiado… algunas veces, me imagino que junto con mi pueblo navegamos a tierras nuevas y mientras tanto, disfrutar la vista que nos ofrece el mar abierto, la dulce y fresca brisa dando en mi rostro y oír pájaros cantar mientras vuelan

-eso suena agradable y relajante

-¿Tú tienes planes para cuando esta mierda termine?

-sí… casarme- Kyle lo miró curioso

-¿Quién es?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Quién es la dueña de tu corazón?

-es una muchacha de cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos con un azul francia preciosos, unos labios rojos como las cerezas y un corazón puro y hermoso

-vaya… ¿Qué planes tienes con ella?

-escaparnos de Kupa Keep juntos, casarnos en otro reino y tener hijos

-no sabía que te querías escapar de Kupa

-antes no. Pero entonces surgió un gran problema

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el elfo con más interés

-la princesa Kenny se ha enamorado de mí, y no quiero que Wendy sufra algún daño si se llega a enterar de mis planes de escape

-me gustaría alojarlos en mi reino. Pero mi padre es muy severo en cuanto a humanos se refiere

-¿Tu padre quién es?

-es el…- en ese instante un cuerno sonó, alterando a Kyle- ay no…

-¿Qué?

-humanos. Se han infiltrado en mi reino, tengo que irme. Nos vemos pasado mañana de nuevo

-sí, pero…¡Oye, ¿Necesitas ayuda?!

-me gustaría, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por ayudar a tus enemigos

-¡No te preocupes, yo…!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Kyle se alejara corriendo entre los bosques

Corrió y cuando llegó, encontró a dos docenas de hombres intentando penetrar en las murallas de su pueblo, por suerte comenzó a combatir y pronto su padre, Chris y más guardias se unieron a la batalla, casi no tardaron en eliminar o herir al enemigo y por suerte de su lado no hubo más que heridos. Kyle ayudó a otros guardias a llevar a los elfos heridos con los curanderos. Su padre estaba más que furioso

-¡Maldigo a los hombres y a sus descendientes!

-Gerald…-comenzó su esposa

-sabía que eran agresivos, pero no pueden invadir si no hemos hecho nada

-padre, creo que...

-dile a todos que redoblen la guardia, por dentro y fuera del reino, esos bastardos no volverán a hacernos daño

-padre, si en estos momentos no puede llevarse a cabo mi coronación por mí no hay problema

-no, tú tendrás tu ceremonia dentro de 15 días como fue planeado

-sí...

-esos sucios hombres, todos llenos de maldad y rencor. Esa raza solo piensa en la guerra

-no todos pueden ser tan malos, padre- dijo Kyle algo nervioso

-¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Ya conociste a alguno?

-conozco a mi hermano y eso basta para saber que no son así

-¡Tu hermano fue criado contigo!- Kyle retrocedió nervioso

-lo siento, Ada...

-ya... puedes retirarte

-con permiso, Adar, Naneth...

Kyle salió del palacio asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto y llegó al lugar donde comenzó a verse con Stan, lo extraño es que ahí seguía el guerrero, entonces decidió sentarse a su lado sin decir nada, dejando que el mortal de diera cuenta de su presencia por sí mismo, cosa que no tardó en suceder

-¿Cómo estuvo la batalla?

-no fue nada, solo unos cuantos heridos

-Kyle...- el elfo fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los de el guerrero- ¿Crees que si hablamos con nuestras gentes podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?

-no sé... tal vez no- Stan sonrió

-hum... tonto pesimista

 _-peditham hi sui vellyn?_ -preguntó riendo

-¿Qué soy qué?

-quise decir que si ya nos hablamos como amigos

-ah, pues ya somos amigos, ¿No?

-y espero que lleguemos a ser los mejores

Y después de ese día, comenzaron a verse más a menudo, aprovecharon el tiempo de sus entrevistas para conocerse más y saber las costumbres de sus pueblos y entre esas cosas Stan le mostraba a Kyle los días que se festejaban y Kyle le enseñaba el idioma de su gente

-nunca pensé que esto fuera posible- dijo Stan mirando al agua

-¿De qué hablas?

-bueno, en estos tiempos nos hemos vuelto muy unidos

-¿Eso te molesta?

-para nada, me refiero a que hemos de ser los primeros amigos que no pertenecen al mismo pueblo

-esto se ha vuelto especial- el guerrero asintió- Stan...

-¿Sí, dime?

-hace unos días mi padre me hizo hacerle una promesa, y quiero que tú y yo hagamos una

-me gusta la idea

-no importa los conflictos que nos obliguen a estar distanciados. Tú y yo siempre seremos Súper Mejores Amigos

-te lo prometo, Ky...-se sonrieron y cuando la luna se ocultó tras unas montañas el elfo y el humano regresaron a sus respectivos reinos

Kyle caminó entre los jardines sectetos para entrar al palacio sin ser visto, pero sintió que alguien le siguió, entonces tomó su espada lentamente que estaba bajo su capa, dio vuelta rápido dispuesto a herir a lo que sea que lo espiaba, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su fiel caballero

 _-man cerig, Chris?_

-me preocuparon sus seguidas desapariciones, mi señor

-no tienes porque- dijo pasando a su lado

-mi señor, no creo que sea prudente escaparse de su hogar para encontrarse con un humano- Kyle se detvo, pero no lo encaró

-me has seguido

-lo siento, mi señor, pe...

 _-yaivë!-_ Chris se inclinó con la mano derecha en su pecho

-mi señor, suplico que me perdone

-ah... Chris, levántate- el rubio obedeció sin decir nada- dime dónde están mis padres

-en el comedor, esperándole

-vayamos

-sí, señor

Caminaron hasta llegar al comedor, ahí su padre, madre y hermano aguardaban su llegada. Kyle se sentó en silencio y comenzó a cenar

-Kyle, terminando de cenar te vas a la cama

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-mañana es el día especial

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-no... es solo que no me acordaba

-pues ahora lo sabes, así que en cuanto termines vas a dormir

-sí, Ada

Finalizó la cena y Kyle se levantó, agradeció la cena y finalmente se retiró a su habitación. Su madre lo había notado algo triste al igual que Ike, así que lo siguió a su alcoba y en ella Kyle estaba sentado al borde de la cama pensativo, Ike se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna y al cabo de 2 minutos el elfo habló

-a veces... pienso que ir a explorar más allá de este reino y ver cosas nuevas

-cuando seas rey, tú...

-también he pensado en rechazar el trono y cedertelo a ti, te lo he contado ya...

-y yo te lo repito de nuevo, no puedo, y aunque pudiera no podría arrebatártelo así- Kyle lo miró directo a los ojos _\- ni ú-edhel_ \- Kyle solo enmudeció

* * *

-ya está listo todo- dijo el Rey Mago con sonrisa en el rostro

-lo mejor, es que tenemos al mejor guerrero de nuestro lado

-ojalá fuera ya mañana para terminar con esos elfos pendejos

-paciencia, mi querido gordo

-¡Carajo, princesa yo nunca le hecho en cara que usted es una golfa!

-como diga, gordo

-¡Jódase!

-disculpe, mi lord

-¿Qué quieres, Butters?

-el guerrero está aquí y desea hablar con usted

-bien, déjalo pasar

-adelante- dijo el paladín, y en seguida entró

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-antes de mañana quisiera saber de qué se trata y cual es mi misión exactamente

-tu misión es simple, me sorprende que Butters no te haya dicho

-pues no...

-no te preocupes, cuando inicie te darás cuenta. Ahora ve a descansar- asintió y se marchó a su alcoba y durmió intranquilo pensando en su misión.

El alba siguiente era fresca, brillante y con un excelente sol. Un día que sería recordado por varios siglos: la coronación de Kyle. Todo estaba listo para celebrarlo sin problema alguno; ropa, invitados, comida, todo estaba preparado; a la reunión fueron invitados los más grandes señores elfos de Zaron, y el rostro del Rey mostraba alegría y su esposa se veía emocionada. La fiesta fue llevada a cabo tras el nombrar Rey a Kyle, que se celebró con pompa y júbilo, los señores y el nuevo Rey bebían vino de la más exquisita cosecha y los niños corrían y jugaban. Entonces todo se detuvo al oír pisadas fuertes. Todo mundo vio a su alrededor y al cielo y de ahí cayeron varios soldados

Las elfas corrieron aterradas junto a sus pequeños, las flechas comenzaron a volar alcanzando algunos brazos o piernas de cualquier elfo ya haya sido pequeño o adulto, Gerald le entregó una espada a su hijo y este comenzó a luchar junto a sus demás elfos guardianes

-¿Así que este marica es el nuevo Rey?- habló burlón el Mago al estar frente Kyle

-sí, ¿Algún problema, gordo?

-¡No me llames gordo, elfo cabrón!- exclamó molesto lanzando un hechizo con su bastón haciendo volar al rey unos metros alejado

- _Hîr nin!_ \- exclamaron unos elfos

-estoy bien, ¡Sigan atacando!- los elfos siguieron combatiendo. Kyle y Cartman lucharon fuertemente, Cartman lanzando hechizos y Kyle combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo entonces el Rey Mago golpeó el rostro del Rey Elfo con su bastón al momento que este soltó un golpe bajo y lo tumbó al suelo

-muere, pérfido idiota- por poco encajaba su daga en el pecho de su oponente, pero se evito gracias a que una flecha le atravesó el hombro

-¡Rey Mago!- gritó el paladín acudiendo a él. Lo levantó y miró a las tropas- ¡Repliéguense!- los soldados abandonaron la batalla

 _-Nin Aran_ \- habló un guerrero acudiendo al auxilio de su rey

-Jason...-pronunció antes de que todo se tornara oscuro

-Butters- habló el Rey

-¿Sí, señor?- dijo el paladín sin dejar de correr

-nuestro guerrero

-temo que lo han caturado, pero no podemos volver

-mieda, ¡Muéranse, estúpidos elfos!

Bastante sangre fue dereamada por parte de ambos bandos. El Rey Elfo comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, notando que había resultado lesionado con un brazo y costillas rotas. Los curanderos por otro lado se aegraron al verlo despertar

-Nin Aran- llamó uno de ellos

-Pip, ¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Y los invasores?

-Jason le lanzó una flecha al líder y huyeron- Kyle trató de levantarse pero al intentarlo sintió un fuere dolor en el costado izquierdo

-no se esfuerce mi señor. Tiene 3 costillas rotas y su brazo derecho igual

-¿Dónde...?- hizo una pausa para soltar un quejido, Pip lo ayudó a levantarse cuidadosamente- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-en su habitación, están haciendo todo lo posible por curarlo

-¿Todo lo posible?- preguntó asustado

-alteza...- sin importar su dolor Kyle se puso de pie, se colocó su bata y salió corriendo y antes de llegar encontró a otro curandero esperándolo fuera de la alcoba

-Ryan, ¿Cómo está mi padre?- el médico no respondía- ¡Dimelo!

-su... su señor padre fue herido de gravedad por una flecha que le atravezó su corazón. Intentamos parar la hemorragia pero fue imposible- los ojos del Rey se llenaron de agua y su alma se partió

-no...-apartó al curandero y entró a la habitación y ahí tendido estaba su padre a punto de partir y al lado de él su desconsolada esposa- Ada...

-Kyle- dijo su padre débilmente

-no, no digas nada, descansa

-pronto lo haré, solo quiero decirte que lamento mucho tener que irme sin haberte enseñado bien a atender tu cargo. Pero estoy seguro de que sabrás hacerlo... quiero que seas un gran Rey; cuida y ama a tu pueblo, entonces ellos te amarán- soltó un último suspiro y cerró sus ojos

-Ada... no Ada... ¡No te atrevas a morir, Ada! No... no... ¡Ada!- el mayor no abrió más sus ojos y en eso entró un guaria

-hîr nin, sé que no es el momento. Pero durante la batalla atrapamos a quien hirió a su padre- Kyle entonces se secó las lágrimas y su cara de volvió fría y sin expresión. Tomó la espada que le había obsequiado su padre y corrió a las celdas

-déjenme verlo...-ordenó y a los pocos minutos los guardias pusieron de rodillas al guerrero, éste estaba cabizbajo- mirame, maldito- el muchacho levantó el rostro lentamente y fue cuando el alma del Rey terminó por romperse al mirar a los ojos aquel guerrero que le había prometido amistad- tú...- sintió un dolor horrible en su costado y cayó al suelo tosiendo

* * *

 **Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, si surge alguna duda o alguna sugerencia, es bien recibida. Ahora escribiré el significado de las oraciones o palabras usadas.**

 _ ***Peditham hi sui vellyn?- ¿Hablamos ahora como amigos?**_

 _ ***Man cerig, Chris?- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Chris?**_

 _ ***Yaivë!- ¡Insultante!**_

 _ ***Ni ú-edhel- Yo no soy un elfo**_

 _ ***Hîr nin!- ¡Mi señor!**_

 _ ***Nin Aran- Mi Rey**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alex is here**_

 **Saludos, ahora dejaré el capítulo. Disfrutad**

 **[South Park © Matt Stone y Trey Parker. El idioma élfico es invento del maestro Tolkien]**

* * *

El Rey se encontraba en su trono memorizando lo sucedido. Coronación, muerte de su padre, haber descubierto que fue su "amigo" el culpable, todo en un día que se supone sería es especial y de nuevo, el deseo y el sentimiento de abandonar el trono se apoderó de él. Suspiró cansado, sabía que esa noche no conciliaría el sueño por pensar en aquel guerrero. No podía dejarlo en libertad, pues no la merecía, pero tampoco podía matarle, a pesar de arrebatarle la vida a su padre él sentía algo especial por aquel humano, en su corto tiempo de conocerse llegaron a ser grandes amigos y si le quitaba la vida, sabría que se sentiría decaído. Así que analizando los hechos y varias opciones, encontró la sentencia adecuada.

-Chris...

-diga, su alteza

-diles a los guardias que lo traigan ante mí- el elfo rubio asintió y en 10 minutos llegaron 2 guardias sujetando a Stan con cadenas- he decidido mi sentencia sobre ti- dijo bajando de su trono para estar frente Stan

-lo escucho, señor...

-¡Silencio! Tú le quitaste la vida a mi padre, más yo no haré lo mismo contigo puesto que no soy un monstruo como los de tu especie. Pero haber cometido asesinato y peor aun tratándose de un rey me obliga a tomar esta decisión... Serás un sirviente, pero con comidas reducidas, te darán pequeñas porciones 3 veces al día al igual que el agua. Será tu problema si la bebes de un sorbo las 3 únicas veces que te serán brindada. Además seguirás durmiendo en el calabozo, no podrás salir de ahí más que para estar haciendo tus deberes. Sugiero que descanses hoy, pues desde mañana tu trabajo no será sencillo, ¿Has entendido?

-sí señor...

-llévenselo- antes de que Stan fuera jalado por los guardias, el guerrero inclinó la cabeza para susurrar con notable congoja

- _goheno nin, mello Kyle_...- el Rey desvió su mirada decepcionado

Los guardias llevaron al humano otra vez a su celda pero solo uno lo entregó a ésta. Un soldado castaño de su estatura

-deberías sentirte afortunado, por lo general cuando el rey se molesta con alguien, ordena su desollamiento

-no creo que el rey Kyle sea así

-su padre lo crio a su imagen y semejanza

-entonces gracias

-a mí no, a la benevolencia del Rey

-como digas...

-no esperes que te de mi nombre- dijo cerrando la puerta de la prisión

- _man ná esetya?_ \- el castaño se detuvo y miró al guerrero

 _-pedig edhellen?_ \- preguntó curioso

-no demasiado...

- _im Christophe_ \- y en seguida se retiró con un sentimiento extraño, ¿Por qué aquel hombre sabía su lengua?

….

…..

- _manen natye?_ \- preguntó Ike entrando a la sala del trono de su hermano

 _-ú-iston_

-te conozco- miró a su hermano con algo de preocupación- algo te molesta

-no es nada, hermano, no sé qué hacer con ese hombre

-ya le has dado su castigo, no tienes por qué perturbarte o sentirte mal. Tu misericordia ha sido más de la que merece

-me siento terrible

-deberías descansar, hermano. Has experimentado muchas emociones el día de hoy

-me será imposible cerrar siquiera los ojos

-lo único que te digo es esto...- Kyle bajó de su trono para verlo con curiosidad a los ojos- no dejes que la tristeza y el remordimiento opaquen tu corazón, esa afectividad te hará daño. El remordimiento te corromperá y la tristeza finalmente te destruirá

-gracias por el consejo

-buenas noches, Kyle

-descansa...

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que dejaron al guerrero en Larion?!- preguntó Kenny entrando al comedor donde se encontraba el Rey Mago

-no pudimos hacer nada, princesa. Era él o un cuarto de nuestro ejército- contestó lamiéndose la mano después de engullir una pierna de cordero

-pierdes a tu mejor arma y solo te preocupa tragar, maldito. Por eso estás cómo estás

-dígalo como quiera, reina de las golfas. No arriesgaré la vida de ninguno de mis hombres por un guerrero que ni conozco

-escucha, panzón. Más vale que traigas de regreso a ese muchacho ¡Sano y salvo! O te juro que te haré una jodida liposucción y te daré de comer la propia grasa que salga de tu gordo culo

-¿Qué carajo es una liposucción?

-no sé, pero te aseguro que la invento y la aplico en ti- acercó su rostro al del mago mostrando su gran ira- y te aseguro que te dolerá

-¿Para qué lo quiere a él? ¿No le basta que el portaestandarte Craig se la met veces al día?

-lo que yo quiera con él no le incumbe. Traedme a ese guerrero o sufrirá- dijo amenazante antes de salir del comedor

-sí que es una puta...-y olvidando el pequeño inconveniente siguió degustando su banquete

Ya era media noche y el Rey de los Elfos seguía sin poder dormir, daba vueltas sobre la gran cama una y otra vez, después se levantó y miró por su balcón. Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban más y la luna estaba llena, todo ser en Lorien descansaba y soñaba, pero algo le impedía pegar los ojos y estar acostado le provocaba ansiedad. Pensaba en el guerrero y se inquietaba más, entonces pensó en una solución: iría a verle en secreto, no importaba qué. Se colocó su gran bata, tomó una daga que estaba sobre su tocador y caminó directo a los calabozos sin que sus guardias lo vieran y cuando estuvo en frente miró al guerrero dormir. Abrió la celda y entró

-no creo ser lo suficiente benévolo para dejarte con vida- dijo susurrando mirando la espalda del azabache

-si matarme te hace sentir mejor...-en ese momento Stan se levantó poniendo su cuello al lado de la daga- anda, mátame, no quiero vivir sabiendo que mi mejor amigo me odia

-no pensé que me escucharías

-recordé las palabras de un ahora Rey Elfo que decían: "No creas que puedes llegar y atacar a tu oponente sin que éste se dé cuenta, eso sería cobardía"

-entonces tú me respondiste: "No me considero cobarde si se trata de eliminar a un enemigo"

-¿Y a un amigo? ¿No es eso cobardía?

-no eres mi amigo

-creí que la venganza es la peor cosa que un elfo podía hacer

-¿Tú qué sabes? Toda tu vida te han dicho mentiras sobre mi gente

-pero creo que me has contado lo suficiente para saber que la venganza no es la mejor opción para nadie... y menos para un elfo con un corazón como el tuyo. Mira, sé que te defraudé al cometer esa acción y que no me lo perdonarás y estás en tu derecho, pero verás que me convertiré en un guerrero fiel y si para eso tengo que convertirme en un esclavo primero, lo voy a aceptar. O si prefieres matarme ahora, adelante. Si no tengo tu amistad, ¿Para qué seguir con vida?- el de orbes esmeralda levantó la daga dispuesto a atravesar la cabeza de Stan. Pero al momento de soltar el ataque, lanzó la daga lejos y cayó de rodillas

-no puedo matarte... no, no solo no puedo, no quiero matarte- Stan se inclinó frente el Rey

-Kyle, mírame- el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, topándose con 2 grandes ópalos- el incidente con tu padre fue idea del Rey Mago

-¿Y por qué tú? Teniendo varios guerreros ¿Por qué fuiste tú el encomendado para eso?

-dice que fui uno de los guerreros más fuertes- ayudó al Rey a ponerse de pie- Me dijo que habría que eliminar al "Rey de los desgraciados" pero te juro por mi familia que no sabía que el Rey era tu padre, y al verte combatiendo con el mago me sentí terrible. Dejé que me aprisionaran. Porque tenía que verte, disculparme y decirte lo especial que eres para mí aun si me castigaras

-no te haré nada. Pero no te prometo convertirte en un guerrero

-estar a tu servicio es suficiente para mí- se hincó y besó el dorso de la mano del Rey

-¿Qué buscabas al aceptar ser partícipe de esto?

-nada en esos momentos. Lo que yo anhelo ahora es significar algo importante para mi Señor

-tu Señor es ese culón de Cartman

-él nunca llegó a ser tan importante para mí como usted lo es ahora

-¿Sabes las palabras que ahora pronuncian tus labios?

-sí, palabras que aunque no sean pensadas, salen de mi corazón por sí solas

-lo que dices ahora es muy gay

-lo sé, pero nunca he aprendido a cerrar la boca- ambos rieron- me gusta verlo sonreír, mi Señor

-te tomo la palabra, joven guerrero. Pero en estos momentos serás solo sirviente, si te transformas en un guerrero mío así de repente, pensarán que soy un Rey débil

-usted haga conmigo lo que sea conveniente

-si en verdad quieres probar que me serás fiel, levántate y dime todo lo que pretendía el gordo

* * *

La dama Wendy caminaba de lado a lado en su pieza pensando en su adorado prometido preguntándose donde estaría temiendo lo peor, muy sumida estaba en su preocupación que comenzó a pensar qué haría para recuperar a Stan. No importa qué, volvería a su lado y se casarían como lo prometieron lunas atrás. Entonces inesperadamente entró una persona sin llamar a la puerta

-piensas en el guerrero, ¿No es así?- dijo aquella persona asustando a la pelinegra

-princesa, me ha dado un susto

-no tanto como el que tendrás con esta noticia que involucra a tu prometido

-¿Có-cómo lo supo?

-eso no importa. Lo que importa es qué le pasó

-dígalo ya, princesa. Me tiene muy nerviosa

-Stan... fue capturado por los elfos oscuros de Larion

-no...-solo pudo pronunciar eso, sentándose en el borde de su cama cubriendo su boca

-lo lamento, Wendy- dijo Kenny acercándose y sentándose al lado de ella

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, princesa!

-el rey mago se encargará de eso, solo si...

-¿Si qué?- preguntó nerviosa, la princesa se levantó y caminó a la ventana

-Wendy, no es secreto que siento "cierta atracción" hacia el guerrero

-sí, lo sabía- contestó nerviosa

-y si Stan regresa, yo seré quien se despose con él

-princesa...

-es eso, o que muera en Larion a manos de esas horribles criaturas

-yo...

-dime qué desea esta bella dama- Wendy inclinó su mirada

-está bien... solo... quisiera que me diera permiso para siquiera despedirme de él

-hummm... es un trato. También voy a necesitarte

-¿A mí?

-sí querida, a ti

-¿Puedo saber para qué la princesa necesita a una simple cortesana?

-tranquila, mañana lo sabrás

Ya era de mañana, y Stan ya estaba más que listo para empezar a servirle al Rey. Se levantó temprano y comenzó a preparar todo para Kyle, su vestimenta, el comedor donde la familia real desayunaba y por último, arreglar la mesa. El Rey y su madre llegaron al comedor pero ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, hasta que el hermano menor de Kyle tomó lugar al lado de su Señora Madre

-Ike, ¿Por qué llegas al desayuno tan tarde?

-me levanté un poco temprano para entrenar con Gregory

-a tu padre no le gustaba que hablaras con la servidumbre

-mamá, soy un guerrero

-pero también eres un príncipe y hermano del rey. También temía que alguien notara que no eres...- en ese momento, Stan entró al comedor para entregarle el desayuno a la familia, Sheila lo miró sorprendida- Kyle, ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-lo capturaron los guardias- contestó serenamente el Rey

-lo sé, pero lo que me impresiona es que siga vivo

-no tengo el valor de quitarle la vida

-¡Asesinó a tu padre!- dijo levantándose molesta

-¡No seré un asesino también!

-¡Tu padre lo habría hecho!

-¡Pero yo no!

-¡Él como Rey sabía darle su merecido a criaturas malvadas como ésta!- gritó señalando a Stan que estaba reverenciado

-¡Sé lo que hago!- dijo levantándose también

-¡Asume tu cargo como mayor autoridad!

-¡Lo hice!

-¡No como tu padre!

-¡Pero yo no soy mi padre, él ha muerto y yo soy el nuevo rey te guste o no, madre!- la Reina furiosa se levantó de la mesa y se retiró dándole la espalda a sus hijos, Kyle por el contrario solo se sentó nuevamente y bebió un sorbo de vino

-hîr nin Kyle- dijo Stan con la cabeza gacha- no tuvo por qué discutir con su madre por mi culpa

-ella quiere que sea como ella lo ordene, no quiero vivir a su antojo

-es su madre

-sí, pero no manda en mis decisiones como Rey

-gracias, Ky, de verdad

-tu gratitud es apresurada, conociendo a mi madre, tu estancia aquí no será nada cómoda. Prepárate, guerrero

-como usted me lo ordene, hîr nin

-ya puedes retirarte

-con permiso- se levantó y salió del comedor

-ese sirviente es especial para ti, hermano

-no sé de qué hablas

-nunca habías desafiado las órdenes de mamá cuando se trata de defender a alguien

-siempre he defendido a quienes lo merecen

-¿Y a quienes has defendido? Te lo diré, solo a mí

-Ike, termina de desayunar y ve con las escoltas. Quiero que vigilen los alrededores del reino, asegúrate de que no haya invitados no deseados

-hermano, hermano. Ten cuidado con encariñarte con un hombre

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-un humano no es eterno y cuando su momento de morir llegue, estarás triste

-yo me encariñé mucho contigo ya, ¿Quieres que deje de tratarte como hermano y mejor te nombro caballero común y corriente?

-no, mejor si quiéreme a mí

-eres un caso, hermano

-gracias... bueno, me voy. Tengo que atender a tu orden

- _novaer_

 _-tenna i loome_ \- Ike hizo una reverencia y se retiró

-hîr nin, Kyle

- _alasse aurë, Chris_

-su Madre me mandó decirle que esta tarde llega su pariente

-ah, era hoy… Gracias Chris, te puedes ir- el rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró

* * *

-¿Seguro que quiere hacer eso, Rey?

-sí, Butters, si no lo hago, la golfa de Kenny me practicará una lipo sabe qué madres

-¿Cuántos va a mandar?

-solo a 2. Ya se lo había dicho a Kenny, no arriesgaré a muchos de mis hombres por un simple guerrero

-ese guerrero asesinó al Rey de los Elfos

-no exactamente

-¿Cómo?

-llegamos el día de la coronación de ese elfo colorado. Él debió morir, no el otro

-oh- llamaron a la puerta del salón, después de que el Rey Mago dio permiso de entrada ingresó un guerrero de gorro azul

-Craig, uno de mis mejores guerreros

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-necesito que vayas a Larion

-ni loco

-¿Qué?

-yo no voy a Larion, no me quiero arriesgar a que me arranquen la piel

-no te harán daño Craig

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-pues porque… ammm…

-no hay excusa

-¡Carajo, Craig, si no vas te arrancaré las bolas con mis propias manos!

-de acuerdo, iré. Pero quiero paga

-tendrás tu recompensa cuando regreses con el otro idiota

-trato

-Butters irá contigo

-sí, señor- contestó el paladín- ambos salieron del castillo Kupa e iniciaron su camino hacia Larion. Butters se veía contento y emocionado, entonando canciones durante todo el camino, mientras que Craig se sentía frustrado

-Butters, te juro que si no te callas, te romperé el cuello

-lo siento, pero estoy emocionado

-¿Qué tiene de interesante salir en busca de un chico que ni nos importa?

-la princesa lo aclamó

-¿Y por qué no lo busca ella si tanto lo quiere?

-es una princesa

-no me importa

-oh, ojalá Stan se encuentre bien

-yo opto porque ya está muerto y este viaje es en vano

-no seas negativo, Craig- rodó los ojos con fastidio y siguieron caminando

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar a Larion?

-si tomamos descanso y no vamos tan apresurados como cuando atacamos por primera vez, yo creo que… como un mes

-¡¿Un mes?!

-bueno, si apresuramos el paso y solo descansamos de una a tres horas, llegaríamos como en 15 días

-que se joda el Rey, yo descansaré cuantas veces quiera, no importa si tardamos hasta 1 año

-de acuerdo- y en silencio siguieron su camino

* * *

 **Hasta aquí he decidido dejarlo por hoy, si se les hace muy corto lo siento, pero si no, entonces no lo siento. Ahora va la definición de las palabras o/y oraciones**

 _ ***Goheno nin, mello Kyle- Perdóname, amigo Kyle**_

 _ ***Man ná esetya?- ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

 _ ***Peding edhellen?- ¿Puedes hablar élfico?**_

 _ ***Im Christophe- Soy Christophe**_

 _ ***Manien natye?- ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ ***Ú-iston- No lo sé**_

 _ ***Novaer- Adiós/Que estés bien**_

 _ ***Tenna i loome- Hata la noche**_

 _ ***Alasse aurë, Chris- Buenos días, Chris**_


End file.
